


Voice

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Injury, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Nightmares, Pain, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Reddie Fluff, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: What if it was Richie who was injured by Pennywise? Richie wakes up from a nightmare one night. This was a request from @broadwaybby
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Voice

“Get your fucking voice out of my head!” Richie hollered in his sleep, tears spilling down his cheeks. The love of his life’s screams was so intense that they rattled his own body. As soon as Eddie saw the frantic way Richie was moving about made him worry about the stitches breaking apart on his chest.

“Richie, it’s okay! Wake up!” Eddie shook his shoulders roughly, narrowly missing his boyfriend socking him in the face. As soon as Richie opened his eyes, the man sat up quickly, howling in pain, grasping the plasters that kept his stitches together. 

“It was just a nightmare! It’s okay, I’m here,” Eddie calmed him down, wiping his hair out of his eyes. He held his hand as Richie’s head turned like a meerkat. Eddie tried to steady him so he wouldn’t move around as much. Richie insisted that he go back to his performances but he had to wait a bit before he was able to move around. Eddie loved how persistent he was. 

“Ow!” Richie groaned in pain, gritting his teeth. When it hurt this bad he couldn’t breathe. 

“Try not to think about the pain, Rich,” Eddie addressed soothingly. Sometimes it helped or other times it was useless when Richie was at his worst.

“Fuck!” Richie uttered, struggling to lie back into his pillows. Closing his eyes didn’t make the pain any better. Pennywise stalked his mind, replaying the horrible images when the fucking clown sliced him open. And the claw would have slice Eddie open.

“Shh, I’m right here. Do you want me to get you some Tylenol?” Eddie asked, stroking his hand. He really didn’t want to leave Richie even if it was only for a minute. Most nights were unbearable but slowly they were getting better. Some days Richie didn’t want Eddie to know about the awful pain, locking himself in the bathroom so he could cry.

Richie shoved his arm over his face, trying to concentrate on his breathing. Eddie rubbed his hand from Richie’s chest down his stomach helping him calm down. He even hummed. It looked like it was soothing for Richie as he slowly calmed down, his breathing returning to its normal rhythm. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Eddie asked him. They always talked about their nightmares to understand what they meant. 

` Sighing, Richie stared up at the ceiling. “Stan’s head,” he answered, his throat closing up. Eddie knew that tone all too well. He didn’t like to cry, especially in front of people. “It’s like... I can still feel his -- i-its claws on my face...”

“I know that clown liked to fuck with us. But that was just awful,” Eddie said quietly, shutting his own eyes in guilt. “And I was too much of a coward to help you.”

“No, that’s not true!” Richie told him, taking his arm away from his eyes. “You were just scared.”

“But I always helped when I was a kid and then I turned...”

“Eds...” Richie stopped him from blaming himself any further. He sat up as best as he could. The pain as beginning to diminish. “You’re brave. Don’t worry about how you changed. ‘Sides, you’re taking care of me now. Isn’t that what you always wanted?”

Eddie smiled, placing his hand on the lining of the scar that he felt right through the plasters. “I love you, Rich.”

His lover smiled the biggest smile he’d seen in days. “I love you, too.”

Falling back to sleep, they cuddled, sleeping closely together and dreaming better dreams.


End file.
